


Cloudy with No Chance of Topping

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Cloudy with No Chance of Topping

"What's the weather going to be like today, Severus?" Lupin asked amicably enough over breakfast in the Great Hall. 

Severus, however, wasn't fooled by his tone.

"Cloudy. As it has been for the last week." He looked over and glared. "As I am sure you already knew."

"Honestly, Severus," Lupin replied, his voice tinged with humour. "How was I to know what the weather would be when we made our—" Here he dropped his voice so none but Severus could hear him. "—little arrangement." 

"Do not think for one minute you will be able to get out of your end of the bargain." Severus stood.

"I look forward to it," Lupin said, then took a sip of his tea. "Until this evening."

Severus hmphed. A shiver shot up his spine as he walked away, his arse still aching most pleasantly from the previous night's activities. 

Yes, Severus was quite willing to take Lupin's cock—he couldn't recall _seeing_ a cock that thick before and certainly had never ridden one until he nearly blacked out before. However, he had the distinct impression Lupin's taste ran toward the vanilla and Severus couldn't wait to introduce him to some of his more _interesting_ preferences. 

If only the sun would come out.


End file.
